Can't Hide without your Mask
by GotItMemorized
Summary: Demyx wants to know what lies underneath Zexion's infamous 'emo hair,' but that information could end up hurting the both of them. ZexionDemyx shounen ai. LONG one shot. T language and brief description of blood.


Oh, come on. You _know_ you want to know what's under Zexy's hair too. ;-)

* * *

"Hey Zexy?" 

"What is it, Demyx?"

Although Demyx knew Zexion did not particularly enjoy being interrupted while he was reading one of his novels, he couldn't help it. Something had been at his mind for the past few days.

"What's behind that lock of hair you keep above your eye?"

"Hm?" Zexion pretended to ignore Demyx's inquiry, his eye still skimming over the hollow words. "What did you say?"

"I know you heard me! What's behind your hair?"

Zexion continued his reading.

"ZEXYYYYYY!"

Demyx could not stand Zexion's ignoring him any longer. He pushed himself closer to his superior. "Demyx, if you dare touch me–" Demyx ignored Zexion's warning and moved his hand over the lock covering half of Zexion's face, teasing it.

Zexion lost his temper and grabbed Demyx's wrist. "**Don't.**"

"Aaaw, man. Why not Zexy?"

"...It could end up hurting you."

"C'mon! I'm tough! I can take it... Zexion..."

Zexion knew Demyx was not kidding around any longer; he _did_ after all, address Zexion with his real name.

"Don't. Touch. My. Hair."

"...Just how much gel do you _need_ for your hair? I mean, it can't be as bad as mine!" The young musician was oblivious to Zexion's point.

"Demyx, that's far from what I'm trying to tell you. What I'm saying is... this eye is my curse – my burden – and my burden alone. I _refuse_ that you, or any member of the Organization is harmed because of me."

"Did I just hear what I think I just heard?"

Zexion hissed and turned his head in the direction of his new visitor.

"Was that just a _declaration of love, _Zexion?"

"Shut the fuck up, Axel."

"And why should I Zexy?"

"Keep in mind two things: never underestimate me, especially considering the fact that I am your superior, and more importantly, I still have these, Axel," Zexion calmly raised his hand to reveal a handful of photos of Axel. More specifically, Axel wearing lingerie he found in Larxene's closet.

"You bastard..."

"Then we best keep this a secret, shan't we?"

Axel left a smirking Zexion and a giggling Demyx alone again.

"Oh...God...Axel...Lingerie...I can't breathe!" In whatever way, Demyx found this extremely amusing.

"What? It's not that funny. It's just blackmail."

Demyx continued laughing and managed to find his way closer to Zexion's body; he rested his head on VI's stomach.

"Demyx."

"Ah... haha – Yeah, Zexy?"

"Get. Off. Me. NOW."

"No! First let me see if you actually have two eyes!"

"Shouldn't you be more concerned about your own safety? I don't know what this... this..._thing_ could do to you. Do you honestly think I'm going to let you be a victim of curiosity! Do you honestly think I'm going to watch you die...and when it's my fault? Do you think I could live with that, Demyx!"

"Zexion... Are you... that dangerous?"

"What do you think I've been **telling** you, Demyx? I'm a threat to the entire Organization. I could end up hurting you. I could end up killing you and... _enjoy_ having your blood stained on my hands. You know me, I dislike bloodshed; you know I avoid it. How do you think I'd feel knowing _I_ killed _you_, having your blood stained over my hands eternally?"

"But I can't die. I don't exist in the first place. How can you kill something... something that doesn't exist?"

Zexion didn't answer. He was simply dumbfounded by Demyx's intelligent answer.

"I never knew that you of all people had these feelings locked up inside you."

"There's always something you don't know about people, right Zexion? I don't know what's behind your hair, and you didn't know even I had the emotional capacity to suppress such emotions. Heh, not that... these emotions were real in the first place..."

Zexion stared at the young musician at his side. He then sighed. "How about you leave me be and go cheer up? I hate seeing you like this... it's not the same you."

Demyx smiled and draped his arms around his superior's shoulders. "Thanks, for letting me stay a little bit." Demyx departed.

Night fell, and the seemingly one-eyed man was fast asleep. The ever-curious musician insisted on solving the mystery of the other's face.

The door to Zexion's room creaked open; Demyx's head poked through into VI's room. He knew that Zexion had a keen sense of smell, and that Zexion could detect him instantly. It was a risk Demyx was willing to take.

Demyx tip-toed his way across Zexion's bedroom and to his bed, where young man lay resting, composed as ever. Seeing how emotionless VI was, Demyx couldn't help but wonder... did Zexion _invite_ him? Was this some sort of trickery? Had he fallen into Zexion's trap? He expected nothing more than a cranky, sleep-deprived Zexion.

Demyx leaned closer to the other man and gently brushed his fingers upon his face.

No motion came from Zexion.

Demyx proceeded to brush away Zexion's hair – slowly and with the utmost of caution. The resting man let out a slight moan, startling the musician. Zexion continued to sleep and Demyx continued to brush away his hair.

The last of the hair was placed behind Zexion's pale ear. At long last, Zexion's complete face was revealed. Both of his eyes were closed serenely – innocently, almost.

Zexion immediately woke up. "Demyx!" he hissed. His left eye was open, as always, but he insisted on keeping his right eye closed.

"Oh, good morning, Zexy!" Demyx said with an ear wide grin.

"I'm no idiot, Demyx! Why did you try to move my hai–" Zexion was cut off when his eye opened. "Augh, no! Not now...Fucking eye...! Demyx, **run!**"

"No! Stupid, do you think I'd really leave you like this!" Tears were swelling up in Demyx's eyes.

"If you ever want to live again – if you ever want to see me again, if you ever want to play your sitar again, hells, if you know what's best for you – **leave this place right now! **I can take care of myself... I promise!" Demyx was not convinced by Zexion, as persuasive as he was.

Zexion covered his eye with both his hands; Demyx could still see something writhing underneath it.

"What're you still doing here! Hurry, before it completely..."

Zexion let another cry of agony and distress.

Something was leaping out of Zexion's eye; he could contain it no longer. The monster within his eye sprouted arms of some sort and pinned Zexion down. That creature had to make sure it was in charge of the situation.

"Zexion! Just admit it, you need my help now!"

"If I need your help, then why don't you _do _something instead of standing there! Argh, just... go get Vexen or Lexaeus! This isn't something you can handl– aaguh!"

"Why can't you believe in me! It's always Lexaeus this, Vexen that... **why can't it be Demyx for once!**"

The monster crawled out of Zexion's eye socket completely, leaving a hollow hole. A river of blood fell down VI's face, staining his pale skin.

"Stop standing there trying to defend your pride and help me! I understand that this is a difficult situation; but you can't just stand there! Do something...!"

Demyx looked around the room for anything he could possibly use. "I – er... damn, what could I use!" Demyx's head darted back and forth, his eyes betrayed his terrified demeanor. He looked back at a suffering Zexion.

"This... this is my mess. I'll fix it. I promise, Zexion."

"Idiot, stop your blabbering and look behind you!"

"...That thing is right behind me isn't it?"

Demyx could smell something putrid and hear heavy breathing behind him.

"Bastard! Look at what you did to my friend! You'll never be forgiven!" Feeling truly irate for the first time in his life, IX summoned his sitar. "Get ready for your finale, pal! Dance, water, dance!" Demyx summoned his water clones. The clones ruthlessly assaulted the creature. The musician's concentration was astounding; he would not pick his head up for any noise, not even to see the damage he had inflicted. He just kept playing his sitar.

At last, when he heard the monster groaning Demyx looked up and ended his string-plucking. He picked the heavy sitar up above his head and smashed the top of the instrument into the bewildered creature. The creature put up a good fight; Demyx's attack weakened it, alas, it was still alive.

Zexion, shaking from the enormous amount blood loss he endured, managed to summon enough strength to bring his hair back over his eye. "...And...stay out."

The creature began to disintegrate in a blue flame surrounding its monstrous body.

VI fell on his knees. The other man walked over.

"You did great today. Shouldn't have underestimated you," Zexion whispered and showed one last smirk. He then fell to the ground, exhausted.

* * *

EPILOGUE

* * *

Just then, a pair of hectic feet were heard making their way to Zexion's room. 

Lexaeus stormed in.

"...Demyx...?"

"Hm?"

Demyx looked up and saw another of his superiors.

"...What happened in here?"

"Uh," Demyx hesitated. He then returned to his old, cheery self. "Nothing happened!" IX beamed and laughed nervously.

"And yet, I'm hesitant to believe you."

"What happened here?" a panting Vexen barged in. "Lexaeus, you know I can't run that fast! What's with you, running like that!" he snapped.

"Zexion could've been in trouble."

Zexion moaned at the sound of his name.

"Lexaeus...? Vexen...?" His eyes fluttered open.

"We heard some rather... displeasing noises," Vexen explained, inspecting the amount of blood found in Zexion's room.

"Come on, Zexion. Let's get you cleaned up, then we'll go back to sleep."

The next day, both Zexion and Demyx looked as if the battle in VI's room never happened. Vexen and Lexaeus had taken excellent care of Zexion, while Axel reluctantly tended to Demyx. VI's room was back to its previous state.

"Hey Zexy?" Demyx inquired.

"Hm?" Again, Zexion was sitting lazily on his bed, nose buried in a book. Again, Demyx watched him with utter fascination.

"How did that thing get in your eye, anyway? Were you born with it, or..."

"...Let's just say I picked a bad time to barge in on Vexen and another one of his ludicrous experiments."

Demyx shuddered.

"Hey," Zexion started. "Thanks though. I know you're a rather... _unlikely_ hero, and you did great."

"I... didn't deserve that, though. I was the reason you were hurt to begin with."

"Let it go, Demyx. I can't stay mad at you forever. Can't be mad at _you._" Zexion dropped his book and moved closer towards Demyx.

"And besides," Zexion whispered into IX's ear. "You patched up your own mistake. Now it's best to let it go. As far as I'm concerned, it never happened."

Demyx smiled weakly and traced the bandage covering Zexion's hollow right eye. "At least... you're still here."

"Good. Continue thinking like that."

Demyx smiled his genuine trademark smile and wrapped his arms around his superior.

His superior was shocked and couldn't respond with anything.

Zexion suddenly felt his lips come weakly into a curve. And although Demyx couldn't see it, he knew Zexion was pleased as well.

* * *

reviews please, no flaming, blah blah blah, the usual junk. 


End file.
